Black Ribbon
by Doom-Muffin1
Summary: Dib gets beaten up by some other children. His dad is neglectful and his sister enjoys his pain. He is quite miserable until he finds a strange girl waiting for him. She shares a common hatred for Zim. The end, the bitter end. This story is done! READ IT!
1. Clarity

'This world is full of idiots. Sometimes I feel as though I am the only human who hasn't lost their clarity.' Dib thought to himself as he held an ice pack to his ribs. Some of his classmates had ganged up on him after school.  
  
They called him a wide variety of and made fun of his life in every way possible. He tried to protest and talk it out with them, but they didn't understand his large vocabulary and kicked him a couple of time in the ribs for it. He was going to go take some notes on Zim's gnomes, when he told them that they called him a 'fag' or something. When he called Gaz on his watch to beg for help, she laughed at him and called a couple of names as well, then hung up.  
  
Sometimes he didn't even know why he bothered. Nobody believed him. He cared about no one and no one loved him. 'They would still laugh at me even if I showed them Zim is an alien. Dad still wouldn't care about me, I think he sees me as an embarrassment.'  
  
His thoughts were cut off there as a great wave of pain hit him. It was agonizing. The paramedics who had picked him up put him in the hospital for the weekend and his father didn't even visit once. He had to miss school today, but was in too much pain to enjoy it. So here was Dib, all alone.  
  
Like that was out of the ordinary.  
  
He wondered what he would do for the next couple of hours. He could still walk around, but it did hurt a bit. He could still move his arms, even though that snotty girl had scratched him up quite badly, so he decided to go downstairs and get something to eat.  
  
Dib had gotten halfway down the stairs when he stopped dead in his tracks. Something was wrong. He darted down the stairs, only to find someone, a girl, sitting on the couch.  
  
Oh, keep reading! It gets better, so much better! PLEASE I'm begging you to continue reading this, or I'll um...sick my army of origami monkeys on you! 


	2. Nian, The Guardian

Okay chapter 2 is much more interesting, Dib develops a little crush on this mysterious girl. She seems to good to be true, is she? I'm not telling yet! ^.^ (I'm so juvenille) Please review this chapter, I need reviews to live! I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews! Is that too much to ask? Oh, BTW I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nick. Oh, I DO own the spooky girl, Nian!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
The girl looked anxious. When she noticed him she seemed relieved.  
  
She was gorgeous. A long golden pony-tail dropped halfway dwon her back. She was wearing a black form-fitting shirt and baggy black pants with various zippers and things. As a final touch she had a black ribbon tied around her delicate neck. The strange girl was about Dib's age.  
  
Immediately Dib thought the girl was one of Zim's tricks, but he could never make anything this real, this...great. She raised an eyebrow at him. Dib realized he was straring and quickly looked away.  
  
"I'm glad you're up. I was sent to help you Dib. My name is Nian (knee-in) and I too wish to expose Zim as the monster he really is. I am from...well, lets just say I'm not from around here." Nian spoke powerfully, it seemed to make the world stop.  
  
Dib weakly nodded. He couldn't force any words out.  
  
"Are you okay Dib? I was following you earlier...to check out your current spying techniques when I saw those kids come at you.I took the liberty of call the paramedics for you after those blows to the ribs. What evil, simple-minded, wastes of air and space those children are! I would have killed them right there but I didn't want any trouble with the cops. Even if they are retarded." She had a mix of anger and concern on her face.  
  
"What did Zim do to you?" Dib asked with growing curiousity.  
  
Nian shot him a death glare and he cowered. The last thing he needed was to get in another fight. Almost right after the acidic look her face turned apologetic.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you later..." she mumbled.  
  
She looked as though she was fighting off tears. Whatever Zim did to her it must have been something really bad. Dib hated to see anyone so upset. Especially this new girl. Although he couldn't explain why... 


	3. Zim's Ex?

Hello once again my faithful readers! Thank you for reviewing Invader Ari I'm glad your interested. So you won't have to wonder any longer, I have made this chapter about Nian and Zim. ^.^ I would also like to thank Dib: Black Mage, please keep reading! I'm so happy I got reviews! Whoo! You've made my day so happy. Oh, if anyone reviews this chapter, I'll give them a hug! : D Note to all the stupids: I don't own Zim, Dib, Gir or any of those guys. I do own Nian though. Um, I also own the origami monkeys, but you can use them I guess... *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we could use explosives. You know, feed them to his robot and put gasoline and gun powder in it's fuel tank." Nian grinned evilly of at the thought of Zim exploding.  
  
Dib laughed as he sucked his brainfreezy Nian had gotten him on the way over to his house. The two were sitting on the roof and the weather was quite pleasant.  
  
"I do like explosives...but I've heard that freakish robot talking before and oddly enough, I think it LIKES blowing up." Dib commented.  
  
Nian gaze Dib a puzzled look.  
  
"That figures. This robot is almost as stupid as Zim!" They both chuckled.  
  
"Thanks for the freezy, how did you know Cherry Doom was my favorite flavor?" Dib was happy for the first time since...well, he had never been this happy.  
  
"It's my favorite flavor too, so I just assumed..." Nian said, detachedly. "Perhaps, do you think we could find enough barbecue sauce to completely soak Zim's base? That would be so great! Can't you just imagine him screaming about the evil sauce?" Nian burst out in laughter. She had been smiling and giggling so much her pale cheeks had gotten rosy.  
  
She was so pretty when she smiled...  
  
"Um, please don't kill me for asking this Nian, but when you first came here you said you just wanted to expose Zim. Now it seems like you just want him to suffer...I mean, that's terrific, but you always talk about his demise with such passion. Won't you please tell me why you hate Zim so much?" Dib had deep concern in his voice. Nian sighed. She turned away from Dib.  
  
"Dib, if you laugh at any of this story I'll disembowel you so fast tha-" She was taken aback as Dib held her hands and their gazes locked.  
  
"Nian, I've never really had friends. Now that I think of if, you're the only person who cares I exist. I would never laugh at you. Ever." His amber eyes were warm and sincere.  
  
A slight smile spread across Nian's lips. "I trust you...How do I explain...Well, you are aware Zim is trying to collect information on human existence. I was so lucky as to be his test subject for human affection. He was such a sweet guy. At first he brought me flowers and teddy bears, you know, the usual stuff. After we got to know each other a little better though, he would take me to the beach. We would sit there for hours gazing up at the cosmos and talk about life's many mysteries and ... he's a great kisser you know."  
  
Dib felt a wave of nausea wash over him after that comment. He lost his balance and almost fell off the roof. For some reason he felt betrayed... Affection. Was that it?! He definitely needed to think this over. He has a million questions he needed to ask Nian but she didn't let him get a word in edgewise.  
  
"After a month or so of seeing Zim, he invited me to his house-- Please don't look at me like that Dib, we didn't do anything like that! We both sat on his couch and we had a discussion about life and how it eventually ends. Actually, it was more like he was lecturing me. Then he told me he had to show me something. I was not ready for it. He showed me his entire base and answered many of those things we had talked about. Then after that magical experience...he told me some stuff about how 'fraternizing with the enemy' had the punishment of death. He told me I was the enemy. The only way to save his life was to extinguish mine. He told me everything. How he was using me...how those kisses were empty to him...then he pulled out a knife. He said it was the most honorable way for me to die. He...he almost killed me Dib! He tried so hard, but somehow I managed to escape him. I left him there hemorrhaging. Before I fled, I heard him vow revenge. You see Dib, I have to get him before he gets me."  
  
Tears were flowing freely down her face, unleashed by the painful memories of her first love. In a rare show of weakness, she had her head resting on Dib's shoulder. He had his arms around her. At least now he knew. He would make Zim pay for this....  
  
*~*~*~*~ Oooh...Dib is in love with an alien's ex! Lease review, even if your review is just a few words I'll still be overjoyed, and you will still get a hug! 


	4. Nny's Knives

As I promised in the last chapter, I shall now hug all of my reviewers! I give a special hug to: PyroInsomniac, Gothwings, Invader Ari, LittleMaggie and DoomDib777 for giving me a great idea I will use later in the story... Now, after that heartwarming moment, we can continue! *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nian, I'm back from school." Dib announced cheerly.  
  
Nian had been staying at the Membrane house for the past couple of days. It turns out that Nian was almost as into video games as Gaz. They had developed a bit of a rivalry, it was the closest thing Gaz ever had to a friend.  
  
Poor Dib just walked in on one of their tournaments.  
  
"...Dib...FINAL level...so close...must win!" Gaz breathed between slicing vampire piggies.  
  
Nian's eye were glazed over. It looked like she hadn't blinked in hours. 'She probably hasn't...' Dib got a scared expression on his face and slowly backed out of the room.  
  
He was nibbling at a piece of blackened toast when he heard an unnerving scream. It sounded like Gaz! He quickly ran into the living room, only to find Nian dancing around shouting "Victory!" among other things. Gaz just sat there. Her mouth was gaping and her eyes were frozen wide.  
  
Dib knew what was going to happen next so he grabbed Nian by the wrist and shot up the stairs. As soon as he dead-bolted the door to his room he heard sounds of his living room being torn apart. Dib winced. After what had transpired, he prayed they would live though the night.  
  
"Is she gonna kill us?" asked a very frightened Nian.  
  
"I...don't know." Dib uttered "I'm going to have to leave by tomorrow morning, I have school. She'll probably get bored by then." Dib had already flung himself onto his bed. He pulled out his black binder and got to work on a hopeless essay.  
  
"You can read some of my books or use my laptop if you want. This may take a while. I have to write a biography on God!" Dib sighed and shoved his head into his pillow.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do okay Dib. Um, what book do you recommend?" Nian glanced around the huge assortment of paranormal books and magazines.  
  
"They're all good, I like the one about bionic Bigfoot the best though." Dib replied. 'What was God's favorite sport as a child? Stupid Ms. Bitters...'  
  
Dib gave up and started writing random things down. He was going to fail anyway. After a long silence, Dib spoke up.  
  
"Nian, how did you find me? You don't go to my school, so how did you know who I was?"  
  
"Zim wouldn't shut up about you. He would always say that stupid Dib was always trying to kill him. He made me promise I would never attempt it. It's a promise I'll be glad to break. Oh speaking of that, tomorrow do you want to pay Zim a little visit? I managed to swipe these from my cousin before he...went on a vacation." She unzipped one of the compartments on her pants and pulled out two very familiar looking daggers. They had smiley faces where the blade met the holder.  
  
Dib just sat there and tried to imagine what Nian would do with the blades. She was skulking around the room, swinging the matching daggers occasionally.  
  
'She's so cute when she's planning a murder...' thought Dib affectionately. 'Wait...that doesn't sound right...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yay! Now that I'm done with this chapter, I can clear up my writer's block and write the last two chapters! I'm still requesting reviews, and I still have my monkeys ready to attack... While you wait for me to write the rest of this story, please take a look at gothwing's story 'Black Bracelet Of Doomy Power' It's interesting. It's also her first try so lets all be nice and review okay? Since i have gotten 10 reviews, I shall now do a victory dance! *dances* *pant, pant *dances weakly* whoo... *passes out* My sad, sad, victory dance...well, thanks for reading this far, I'll post the next chapter soon okay? Unless nobody reviews, then no more chapters for you! lol. ^.^ 


	5. Dreams are interesting

Whoo, I finally got this posted! I'm sorry this took so long, but I made my confirmation this week so I didn't have much free time. Um, so you don't think that this is too odd, Nian and Dib are teens in this story. Not too drastic of a change from the show, just like two or three years older okay? Well, please enjoy chapter 5! *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dib gazed wistfully at the bone white moon, then back at his alarm clock. "1:32? Augh...." Tonight seemed like it would never end.  
  
Dib was up with insomnia. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his street clothes because he knew he wasn't going to bed anytime soon. The neighborhood was dead silent, an odd occurrence.  
  
He wondered what Nian was dreaming about right now. He hoped her dreams were sweet. That was unlikely, however. The guest room was filled with rather unpleasant pictures and disturbing statues. Gaz had just redecorated it for her.  
  
'A little visit...' Dib wondered when they were going to Zim's base. Nian was sleeping with the knives under her pillow. She seemed skilled with the blade, maybe her cousin had taught her. 'How could Nian say that guy reminded her of me?!' Dib shivered as he tried to push out the gruesome stories Nian had clouded his thoughts with.  
  
"Speaking of Nian, I think I'll go check on her..." Dib whispered.  
  
Oo~ * ~oO  
  
Dib tiptoed down the gloomy hallway. He didn't want to risk waking Gaz and facing her wrath. Finally he reached the guest room.  
  
Dib slowly turned the crystal knob. The door creaked open and Dib glided in. The fact that the room now had a black shag rug scared him a bit...since it was rose yesterday.  
  
"Hnn..." whimpered Nian.  
  
Dib saw the powder blue sheets shift. 'Aw...she's having nightmares' Dib thought sadly. He sighed and leaned against the edge of the nightstand.  
  
Maybe she'll rest easier if I sing her a lullaby...  
  
Dib softly hummed a dreamy tune his mom used to sing to him. He wished he remembered the words. Actually, he would be happy just to remember his mother. When the haunting piece was finished, Nian was far away from the real world. 'She looks almost happy...is that a little smile on her face?'  
  
"Goodnight Nian..." Dib whispered.  
  
He leaned close to her face. He was about to give Nian a peck on the cheek when her eyes shot open. On a reflex she punched him right in the chest.  
  
He opened his eyes and Nian was slipping on her knee high boots on the opposite side of the room. Nian had slept in her clothes, just in case anything happened, so they were almost ready to go.  
  
As they sped around, making sure they had every piece of alien-catching equipment in the house, Zim slept uneasily.  
  
He gasped and sat up. Sweat was dripping down his face as he let out a small whimper.  
  
"That Nian thing, she's back..." Zim made some pukey noises as he remembered his dream.  
  
Nian was crying, while he just stood there, looking concerned. Whenever an Irken soldier was in this much pain, they were...released from it. Zim handed her a ray gun from his power pack and she placed it to her head. Zim chuckled right before she pulled the trigger. Suddenly, this beautiful song started coming from nowhere and it all dissolved, except for Zim. He was left in a void. Which, to his horror, turned into a fluffy pink land of...preppy cartoons! After this happened he was attacked by a plague of disgustingly cute...thingies.  
  
"Computer! Locate the human known as Nian!" Zim shouted into the speaker closest to him. The computer beeped and clicked for a few seconds, then reported it's findings.  
  
"Nian is within two blocks of the base and still approaching." The machine droned.  
  
"Closer?! Is she alone? Are there any police humans with her?!..." Zim looked around, then attempted to save his last fragments of dignity "...Not that they scare me...but, Zim must know!" Zim did an odd little pose and waited eagerly.  
  
"One male...adolescent..." computer stated, sounding very unsure.  
  
"Do we know this human?" Zim was very worried by now.  
  
"Yes, subject is the Dib human!"  
  
Zim's eyes grew wide, then narrowed into venomous slits.  
  
"Subjects...one block away," the computer reported, but Zim had already ran out off the room. He would be ready for his guests....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Next chapter might have some blood in it, would that be considered R material? I hope not... Please review so I know people are still reading this thing! Thank you muchly! ^.^  
  
Note to all the stupids: I do not own Zim, Squee JtHM or any other great work by Mr.Vasquez. I wish I did, that'd be so cool...*snaps back to reality* I do own Nian though, so leave her alone. She doesn't like people, or aliens, or...well the list goes on. 


	6. Feelings, Truths and Trust

I'm sorry this has taken so long. I have had major writer's block plus I've been so stressed out lately it's not funny. I've had like 2 portfolios and three reports to turn in like the last month. So please forgive me. Also I have the type of personality that runs away from it's problems and I left out some of ch. 5 by accident, I just realized this like 2 days ago. It's an interesting piece, when I find it I might put it in. Or maybe I'll leave it, I kind of like it without that part. It makes the end better. ^.^ I'm sorry to disappoint but it seems you will have to wait another chapter for bloodshed. Why, you ask? Because I said so, and I'm the author, so there! :- P Oh, and for the stupids: I'm not Johnen, I don't own any of the characters on Invader Zim. I wish I did...but I do own Nian, so you must be creative and NOT steal her, 'cause she hates being away from me and I'm the only person who knows what she will say. Plus she is psychologically scarred enough, don't hurt her more.  
  
oO~*~Oo  
  
Since their clothes blended into the night, no one thought much of them. If anyone happened to see them, they would most likely think that they were just some hobos or sadists or possibly some spooky clowns of some sort. All perfectly normal and familiar in the neighborhood. Nian and Dib ran swiftly and silently to Zim's house.  
  
"How are you doing back there Nian?" Dib queried. Nian was at least seven feet behind him. Since he had chased Zim around the city so many times, Dib could now run as fast as most Olympic sprinters.  
  
"Fine, I'm just fine." Nian gasped. In truth she wasn't but she could make herself forget if she kept running. The pain went from her soul to her muscles, bliss. She tugged on her ribbon gently, she did that when she got nervous. Dib on the other hand, talked to himself aloud.  
  
"Were almost to Zim's house! I wonder if he knows we're wroking together...that could cause problems. There is a chance he doesn't know but- " Dib's stressed ramblings were silenced when Nian quietly stated the obvious.  
  
"Dib, he knows." Nian looked indifferent when she said that, but she wanted to disappear. There was Zim standing on his front lawn. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He looked menacing in the flickering streetlights. He hadn't even bothered to disguise himself tonight. No need, it was obvious who would be victorious. An evil smile graced his lips as he though of doing away with both of them in one night.  
  
"Hello Dib. Nian. I assume you came to destroy me, Am I correct?" Zim asked calmly.  
  
"Um, yeah." Dib looked quite puzzled. 'This isn't right...'  
  
"Okay, just wanted to be sure before I started laughing! Mwuhahahaha! Pitiful humans! You think YOU can defeat ME?" Zim cackled.  
  
"Enjoy your last night Zim, I swear I'm going to get sweet vengeance before the sun rises!" Nian shouted, her voice thick with hatred. She slowly reached for the knives. Zim completely ignored the threat and trotted closer to Nian.  
  
"So Nian, you're wearing that thing still?" he said and ran his fingers on her ribbon. As his gloved hand touched her skin Nian cringed. "Wow, I must have gotten you pretty well, but it's not like I expected any less." He grinned proudly.  
  
Dib ran over to them and pushed Zim to the ground. "Don't touch her! Don't even go near her! Nian told me about everything Zim."  
  
Zim just glared at Dib, he stood up and brushed himself off and switched his gaze back to Nian.  
  
"Nian, I'm sorry your life means so much to you, but what I do is all in the name of science. You must understand, to me you ARE inferior...Not an insult really, just a truth. Although I can tolerate you more than these other miserable...creatures, you are still expendable. I was going to let you live Nian. I figured since you were such a good opponent that you deserved to some reward. Now you've ruined it though. If you had just kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't have to end your life..." Zim stood still for a moment and reflected on their relationship. He really didn't want to do this...  
  
'No! I cannot, will not have feelings for this!' He shot a glance at Nian who was enraged. 'At least this will be a challenge. Hey...wait!" Zim cringed as he saw what Nian was really doing. Nian was looking at her blades, well at least what was one her blades. She was tilting one of them so that she could see Dib's reflection on it. Then he noticed something else.  
  
Her eyes, they looked like she was going to kill someone, but when he looked deeper, he saw that look. That dreamy, lovely look like she really trusted him. A smack of pain and maybe even a little remorse hit him.  
  
"She used to give me that look..." Zim whispered under his breath. That did it. By morning, Dib would be dead.  
)~)~)~)~)~) Whoo, okay I finished writing this chapter. I'm sorry about the long wait. I promise the next chapter will be up by this time next week. (probably around Thursday) Just because I like you all so much! Don't you feel special now? Good. Go revel in your specialness. ^.^ 


	7. Release

Hello everyone. This is the end of my little story, it won't be the last story I write, however. I hope you all enjoy reading this. Note: This chapter is most enjoyable when listening to sad music or angry music, like Linkin Park or S.O.A.D or something. Have fun. oO`*`Oo  
  
They all stood facing each other, Dib and Nian near the street and Zim in the middle of the yard. Nian broke the silence. She looked Zim straight in the eyes and asked "Well?"  
  
"Oh yes, since we have passed the formalities it's time to battle. I hope you had a nice life." Zim said with a cute smile. As soon as finished the sentence he ran straight at Dib. He pinned Dib to the ground and pressed some buttons on his PAK. Suddenly a strange sword materialized in Zim's hands.  
  
The sword's blade was a glowing violet color, it almost seemed liquid. The handle was a deep crimson, the color of dried blood. The handle had some very odd symbols carved into it. The symbols were Irken for "And so said the Tallests..."  
  
Zim sighed happily. "I love traditional Irken weaponry. It's so fun and easy to use! Plus, I hear it's quite painful to get stabbed with one of these. Well, I'll let you be the judge of that." Zim plunged the sword deep into what he was Dib. All he found when he opened his eyes, however, was a blackened, gaping crater in his lawn. Nothing could ever grow there again.  
  
Zim turned his head to see a wide-eyed Dib panting and scared out of his mind, he had crawled out from under Zim during his little speech.  
  
Nian was just boredly staring at Zim. Obviously unimpressed by this display of power. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Dib, who was still freaking out.  
  
She gave him a bored look, much like the one she gave Zim, and pushed something into his hands. Dib regained his senses and looked down. It was her ribbon! Sure enough, he looked at her neck and in place of the ribbon was a long, deep scar. Nian gave Dib a sweet, forlorn smile and uttered "Just in case, if I don't make it out of this fight...there's something to remember me by..."  
  
Before Dib had time to protest, she had bolted after Zim and threw a barrage of punches at him. Only a few actually hit him, but one of Nian's punches caught Zim off guard and one hit him the side of his skull. It caused Zim to fall over, he laid in the prone position for about half a second before weakly flipping over. His vision was still a little blurry, but it became clear soon enough.  
  
Nian was standing about two feet in front of him. She had a manic smile plastered to her face as she approached Zim, blades in hand. Zim tried to scoot backwards, but soon his back was against the wall of his house. In his panicked state he didn't think of getting up. Or maybe he did, he was semiconscious after that blow to the head though, so it's doubtful he could have. For a second, Nian's eyes met Zim's. His eyes were glistening, perhaps, was he crying? 'For who? Probably himself.' Nian thought bitterly. Zim bowed his head.  
  
"Nian...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I don't expect forgiveness, but please just acknowledge my great...sorryness. May I please just have one final request?" Zim said in a soft voice. Nian looked at him harshly, but did not protest, so he continued. "Will you at least end my life with an Irken weapon? It's shameful enough to be killed by a 'human', but being killed with such a primitive tool...I would shame the entire empire...please..." Zim held the weapon in front of him, his eyes still on the ground, he offered it to her. He wasn't really holding it, it was suspended about three centimeters above his hands. After what it did to the grass, Nian was hesitant to touch it. She decided to grant his last request however.  
  
She threw one knife onto the ground beside her, and slowly reached for the sword.  
  
Suddenly Zim flipped his hand over and grabbed the sword. Before Nian could register what was happening, there was a sickening 'Shhck!' noise. Zim had sliced Nian across the torso with his sword.  
  
"Fool...I've won...You actually fell for that." Zim had a sadistic glint in his eyes.  
  
At first Nian felt an unbearable wave of heat followed by an arctic cold. Nian felt like she had the flu. What had he done?!  
  
Dib saw what had happened, he grabbed the knife Nian had discarded and did some things a bit too gruesome to describe. Let's just say they were similar to the stories Nian had told him earlier about her cousin. You can use your imagination from there. After five minutes, Zim had stopped moving and Dib's trenchcoat was covered warm, sticky alien blood. He turned and ran to Nian, who had curled up in a ball, and was half crying. She'd never felt like this before. She felt as though her soul, the very essence of her being, was unraveling. Almost like it had shattered. She felt a warm jabbing pain in her chest too.  
  
'Nian! We...We did it..." Dib became sullen when he saw the wound. At first he didn't know what to do. He thought of the hospital, but he doubted they knew or cared about alien technology. Besides, there was no way they could make it to the hospital in time, Dib could feel it. Dib looked around helplessly, then he bent down next to Nian and did the only thing he could. He held her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
In his arms, Nian felt warm. The wound had been gushing blood for a few minutes now and had slowed to a tragic stream. Nian's heart was slowing. He held her closer. It wasn't fair, she had just come into his life and now she was leaving. Her quiet sobs and gasps for air made him feel like dying on the inside. There was nothing he could do for her, except be near her in her last moments here. They both knew it. She was going to die soon.  
  
Nian started crying. She was so scared. Would she go to Heaven? Was Heaven real? Would there be anything waiting for me? Why God? Why me, why now? She had a million questions, but they would never get answered. The pain was thick and heavy and unforgiving. It felt as though her lungs had been crushed, perhaps they had been. "Oh, God. My vision is blurring...no....this can't be happening...I thought, that maybe...maybe for once..." She coughed violently and some blood came to the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were half closed now, she was shaking. "I would know happiness....you, made me happy Dib...for once, I was happy with the world..I-I...Dib...I"  
  
"I love you too, Nian." Dib said, in a calm voice. He was trying to hold back his tears. He leaned down and their lips met. They kissed until Nian's last breath was just a fading memory. Dib cradled her in his arms, for how long I cannot say. He finally gave in and the tears streamed down his face from under his glasses. He looked at his cold, silent angel, he looked at Zim, then he looked at the daggers. He looked at them for a long time. Perhaps...it was his time. His only friend had gone, his rival had been defeated. Both motivations to remain on this Earth were no more. He smiled weakly. He was free.  
  
"Wait up Nian...I'm coming too...I'm free too....free" With a sob and a weak laugh, Dib plunged the dagger deep into his heart. It hurt, for a moment or too, but finally, his body went numb. The world faded out, and Dib departed.  
  
oO`*`Oo Tear jerker, huh? I was half in tears when I wrote this. This was my first fan fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm thinking of writing one about the Tallest next. Thank you to all my loyal fans and thank you to anyone who took the time to read it. It would mean the world to me if someone would review to let me know my efforts are not in vain. Thanks again.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Doom-Muffin 


End file.
